Many recessed lighting fixture assemblies include a canister portion and a light module portion. The canister is typically mounted into a hole formed in the ceiling and establishes a mounting structure for receiving the light module. The light module is then installed into and suspended from the canister. In particular, a plurality of conventional friction clips attached to the light module keep the light module retained within the canister. However, over time, the conventional friction clips may slip or slack within the canister, causing the position of the light module to slip as well. This can cause extra space between the light module and the ceiling or lopsidedness of the light module, which is visually undesirable. Furthermore, the conventional friction clips are designed to fit within a canister of a certain size. Thus, multiple friction clip models are needed for canisters of different sizes, which means more product SKUs and less product compatibility.